


omoi wa nan dakke

by Xairathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, and for that matter why are the ship tags demon archer and sakura saber, but then the character tags are archer and saber, chotto matte why do we have two tags for okinobu, you guys need some help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xairathan/pseuds/Xairathan
Summary: A bunch of Okita/Nobunaga drabbles, or, 'the other part of things my oknb friend told me to write'





	1. requiem for blue jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came for the Maou Nobunaga and stayed for the Okinobu this is all cheinsaw's fault

When they’re done, they lie against one another atop the futon, fingers intertwined, drinking in the presence of the other. Nobunaga does not say that this feels like when they’d started working together those long years ago; Okita does not remind her that this is how they’d used to fall asleep together when summer storms would sweep the battlefields, with Nobunaga’s hand close to Okita’s chest so she could be roused by Okita’s coughing, should it come.

What Okita does say, once she’s remembered the shape of anything other than choked gasps and Nobunaga’s name, is, “I’ve missed this.” The smile she offers Nobunaga is as gracious as it is vague- she could mean this, the warmth of their bodies next to each other; the rain coming down on the chipped roof tiles; the petrichor rising from the dampened earth to be taken in by healthy lungs.

For a moment, Nobunaga doesn’t know what to say. She’d stopped taking leaps of faith a long time ago, around the time her brother and former retainer had betrayed her again. (That’s not true; she hadn’t known whether the fragment of her Archer’s graph in Okita would carry her home or not, but she’d loved Okita enough that it didn’t matter to her, or mattered all the world to her Grail). Finally, she musters a grin and leans forward to press her forehead to Okita’s. “You won’t anymore,” she tells her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, you’re not,” Okita agrees. She grabs her haori from the pile of clothes beside her and wraps it around Nobunaga’s neck like she would a scarf, pulling her close until their lips meet, the resulting kiss no less heated and deep than the ones that had come before it. And beyond the walls of their shelter, the summer rain continues to fall upon a river where an officer of the Shinsengumi had first met a girl in red; a tree under which they’d huddled for a night, sharing the same cloak; a world which they have removed themselves from, finally at peace.


	2. orca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what brought this on I think someone was talking about Nobu brushing Okita's hair and the other one of us was talking about blood rust.

“Is this why your hair is pink?” Nobunaga asks Okita, running her fingers through Okita’s hair. “Is this why they call you Sakura Saber? That’s metal.”

“I’m capable of doing that myself, Nobu,” Okita sighs. She sits back on her haunches, lowering the powder bundle she’d been working along the blade of her katana. “Can it wait? You’re getting blood flakes everywhere.”

“You’re cleaning it, so just wipe it off,” Nobunaga says. Her fingers wind through a particularly stubborn knot and go back for another pass, just to be certain.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Okita moves her head, shaking off Nobunaga’s hand. “But you wouldn’t know, since you never clean your sword.”

“Guilty as charged!” Nobunaga laughs. Her hands slide around Okita’s neck, pulling her hair behind her back. “There, I’m done anyways. It’s all gone.” Nobunaga beams at nothing, going in for a kiss to Okita’s neck. Instead, she’s met by Okita’s hand and a thumb running slowly over her bottom lip.

“Next time, wait until I’m done,” Okita tells her, and kisses Nobunaga, the hint of a smile on her lips shattering Nobunaga’s witty reply.


	3. the feel of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they were like 'swimsuits pls' and i was like 'i can't do swimsuits' and then this happened instead writing is an art i tell you

“Okita-” Nobunaga inhales sharply and turns her head to the side, seeking relief from Okita’s mouth roaming the curve of her neck, hard bites and soft kisses peppering her skin. There is no escape from Okita, though- she is the Shinsengumi’s prodigy swordsman after all, a relentless manslayer, and today her sights are set on Nobunaga.

“Yes?” Okita hums, sending a shiver down Nobunaga’s spine. Her thumb circles Nobunaga’s clit barely daring to brush against it, toying with her. This is the careful dance she finds herself entangled in with Nobunaga, and while Nobunaga is happy to respond with an overwhelming front of affection, Okita prefers to draw their moments out, soaking in each twist of Nobunaga’s body, every breathless sound that leaves Nobunaga’s lips. Today, Nobunaga has relinquished her usual position of control to Okita, and her regret is etched in the keening whine that slips through clenched teeth to crash against Okita’s ears.

“H-hurry up…” Nobunaga stutters, her thighs twitching against Okita’s arm. Okita jolts, the prickling of nails raking down her back sending a shock of heat down to her core, and Nobunaga shudders with her. Their eyes meet, and under her is what Okita knows she’ll keep returning to as the most beautiful thing she’s seen; Nobunaga on the verge of unraveling, eyes hardly focused and locked on Okita’s, lips parted in an unending gasp, hips canted upwards and barely lifted off the futon, rocking against Okita’s hand.

“Just a little longer.” Okita loves seeing Nobunaga like this, though she’ll never admit it outright. Doing that would just be giving Nobunaga something more to tease her about, and there’s plenty of that already. Okita’s fingers curl inside Nobunaga, drawing out another little cry and the impatient sting of Nobunaga’s nails finding purchase on her back. “Okay, okay…”

A gentle press and roll of Okita’s fingers to her clit is all it takes to send Nobunaga over the edge. Nobunaga’s eyes slide shut in sheer rapture, and she goes still, her pleasure evident in the taut, arching curves of her body and the slow release of the tension in her limbs until Nobunaga settles against the futon, spent. And here’s the second thing only Okita will ever see- Nobunaga, exhausted, pushing herself onto her side and letting Okita wrap around her, brush her hair back across her shoulders, press gentle kisses to the side of her neck and face.

“Nobu?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A flicker of Nobunaga’s usual liveliness sparks in her eyes, and she manages a playful smile. “Give me a minute, and then it’s your turn.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrimp heaven now but its konpeito sadfic now, brought to you by cheinsaw again

“Okita, here.” Fingers brush her trembling lips, parting them just enough to slide a piece of sugar candy through, melted at the edges. “Hey, it’s best when you chew it, you know…”

“Sorry, Nobu. I can’t.” Okita’s smile fails to reach the edges of her lips, and the shaking hand she lifts falls far short of Nobunaga’s cheek, fingers catching at the edge of her collarbone and barely hanging on. Nobunaga’s hand covers hers a second later, refusing to let go, the stickiness of the sugar on her fingers mingling with the sweat layered on Okita’s skin.

Nobunaga nods, but doesn’t reply. She takes a piece of candy for herself, brings it to her mouth, is stopped by the rolling of Okita’s head towards her. A single glance exchanged between them is all they need- Nobunaga cradles Okita’s hand in hers, wrapping it around the candy, brings it to her lips and takes it just as gently, crunching it between her teeth. Her lips trail down Okita’s wrist, the inside of her arm, up her shoulder. She avoids Okita’s neck- god knows she would love to hear Okita gasp from being kissed there, but it’s hard enough for Okita to breathe already, and Nobunaga knows she’ll cry if she feels the quivering struggles of her lover against her lips.

“Nobu, don’t look like that,” Okita says to her. Her eyes soften at the corners, moisture gathering on her eyelashes, what could also pass as sweat, though she and Nobunaga know better. “I’ll be better tomorrow.”

And Nobunaga answers the only way she can, the only way she ever will, with a carefully cultivated smile that she hates as much as herself for being unable to do anything other than this: “Yeah. You will be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corgasbord was like 'why isn't there any oknb aftercare' and I was like 'well I'm having segment block so here have two paragraphs'
> 
> there's gonna be a new fic coming out in like a week and it's gonna be the weirdest shit I'mma be up front w u right now

Heat still races through her body-- her own; Nobunaga’s; the glow suffusing her cheeks and mellowing out the usual pallor of her skin. Nobunaga’s fingers trace idle circles against her hip, along her back. Her lips glide the length of Okita’s neck, lingering where red marks stand out flush at the base of her neck. A cluster of them clumps at the base of her collarbones-- Nobunaga pays that extra attention, worrying them with gentle kisses. A prod of Nobunaga’s fingers unwinds a knot in Okita’s shoulder. It unravels to a sigh and a feeling of singular relief. 

“Nobu?” Okita reaches up towards her shoulder. Knowing what she wants, Nobunaga takes her hand. Their fingers meet, intertwine, lock. From that simple touch, a current of warmth racing up from the pit of her stomach and filling the cavity of her chest. Okita closes her eyes, and with a squeeze of her hand against Nobunaga’s, lets the gentle pattering of Nobunaga’s kisses against her shoulders lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw [this sad comic](https://twitter.com/yuzuriha1020/status/1185932743927926784) on twitter and I had to do a Writang but then I don't believe in Bad Ends so I wrote two endings for it instead

_I've loved you ever since that time, so please..._

Okita tugs at her bangs, as if trying to drag them in front of her eyes. Anything to get away from the crimson stare piercing through her. _I'm sorry,_ she whispers. She doesn't see Nobunaga startle at this. She doesn't see the way Nobunaga's teeth grind down on her lower lip at Okita's dismissal of her own feelings. _I'm sorry, Nobu._

Nobunaga, ever the decisive one, is left frozen. She wants to wipe the tears from Okita's eyes. She wants to tell the Sakura Saber that she's loved, that she deserves it, that she should never apologize for wanting to be loved in return. 

* * *

But all she can do is, with equal helplessness, lift a hand to Okita's cheek to brush away her tears. _I'm sorry too, _she says. And Okita understands. She will always, no matter the cost to herself, understand.

* * *

But such a surrender would go against what Okita wishes. She's a samurai, the consummate swordsman. She'd always said emotions were something to be disregarded. Nobunaga leans forward, brings herself into Okita's line of sight. She peers up past sodden pink bangs at Okita's face. She would give everything if only Okita would ask, but by herself, she can only offer this. Her heart pounding in her throat, she watches Okita chance closer, hardly daring to move at all. It's as if she's afraid that making contact will disintegrate this impossible moment. She does. And victory will never taste so sweet as when she drinks it off Okita's lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 - in a place of insecurity  
ALSO BECAUSE [expunged] ARE FREAKS AND I GOTTA DO ALL THE HEAVY LIFTING MY GDMN SELF

_Dance, whirl, o autumn rain_  
_With the god of westward fall and the song of bygone autumns_  
_Your cheeks dyed with the color of autumn leaves_  
_The looming threat of rain comes to serve as our reason to cuddle under the umbrella_

  
All of Nobunaga is laid out under her. The deep crimson of her cape stands out flush under cascading rivulets of black hair. Against that shines the luminous blush that suffuses Nobunaga's skin, most evident where it's gathered in her cheeks. Though she's concealed her mouth with a hand, Nobunaga watch attentively as Okita lowers herself between her legs, following a meandering trail of unevenly mottled skin.

"You don't have to go all the way," Nobunaga manages to laugh. Her already high register jumps up another few notes as Okita's lips scrape the inside of her thigh, chasing an arcing twist of a long-extinguished fire. Nobunaga clenches her teeth, squeaky breaths slipping between them in ragged gasps, her eyes beginning to flicker shut. God, Okita's good. Nobunaga has no regrets about her death, but if she had any, she'd surrender them all if it meant she could relive this moment as many times as she wants.

Okita finishes following the winding tongues of burn marks down one leg and lifts herself to begin down the other. "You did this for me," she tells Nobunaga. "It's only fair."

"Y-yeah, but I have more..." Nobunaga whines, nips at the skin of her own knuckles. Her eyes dart to darkened patches on Okita's chest and stomach, straight lines to the fluid turns of flames punctuated by sudden and jagged leaps. Just earlier, she'd been running her hands over them, following those with kisses and murmured promises, that no matter how Okita felt about those wounds she'd sustained in her life, Nobunaga wouldn't let her come to any more harm, nor judge her for what she declares to be her failures.

"And?" Okita mumbles against her knee. "You already do so much for me."

"Okita." Nobunaga reaches down, fingertips ghosting over Okita's cheek. "Here."

She beckons to Okita, and Okita shifts to bring her face closer to Nobunaga's. Immediately, she's met with hot breath against her mouth and Nobunaga's hand against her neck. Nobunaga kisses her wildly, drunkenly, as unrestrained as the fire she carries with her.

"You don't ever have to try and make up for things with me, okay?" Nobunaga tells her. "You're enough, Okita. I just need you."

"I know," Okita breathes against her neck. Even now, Nobunaga is still thinking of her. Nobunaga smiles, nuzzles the side of her head, angles herself so she can kiss Okita's cheek.

"Now don't go thanking me," Nobunaga says. "I know you were going to. Just be here with me. Okay?"

Okita nods, lets herself sink against Nobunaga, warmth sinking into warmth until Okita can no longer tell the flame-marked skin of Nobunaga's body from the living heat of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.


End file.
